<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you shine like the stars by felix_freckles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156724">you shine like the stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/felix_freckles/pseuds/felix_freckles'>felix_freckles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-hiphop, K-pop, Khiphop, Show Me the Money (Korea TV), Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kissing, M/M, but come on, changbin being an idiot, for real, i just couldnt get this out of my head, im sorry, justhis being a lil shit, no beta we die like women, ooc probably, purely self-indulgent, whY IS JUSTHIS SO ATTRACTIVE, what even is this, why arent there more justhis fics yaLL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:27:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/felix_freckles/pseuds/felix_freckles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Without warning, Justhis reached up a hand and placed it on his waist, its warmth like a furnace. “Is this okay…?” </p><p>“Y-yeah…” he whispered, not trusting himself to say anything else. This man was going to be the death of him. He wasn’t sure what was happening but he didn’t want it to stop. Justhis’s body heat was making him dizzy, his eyes staring fixedly at him as if gauging his reaction.</p><p>“Good” with a smirk, Justhis raised his free hand, brushing over the youngest’s cheekbone, a thumb delicately tracing his lower lip, impossibly close. His musky scent was intoxicating making it harder to focus. They were so very close.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Justhis | Hur Seung/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you shine like the stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ok, I wish I had an explanation for this but I just don't. After watching parts of the first episode of smtm9 I just couldn't nOT write something, I HAD to. This is purely self-indulgent tbh.</p><p>I'm so sorry, please be nice, it's been ages since I write something... And I know it's the most random ship ever but like... why not? lol help</p><p>ALSO CAN WE TALK ABOUT JUSTHIS's GRILLS???? yall are invited to my funeral, play all in pls</p><p>btw, cursive sentences are changbin's thoughts!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> He couldn't believe it.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He had passed the audition. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Finally, he had made it. </em>
</p><p>After all these years of doubting himself and his skills, he had got into the most prestigious rap show in South Korea and had been approved by not less than Justhis, someone he admired and looked up to.</p><p>In a daze, he looks up to a clock perched precariously on the wall of the waiting room. It reads 19:27. Oddly, it feels like he’s been here for ages when it’s been only for some hours.</p><p>Changbin still remembers how it felt, the adrenaline coursing through his veins, pushing him to finish his rap verse and focused solely on not making any mistakes. He could feel his heart beating wildly on his chest - he was sure it could be heard by everyone on the room - his hands clammy and mouth parched. In his head, the feeling of Justhis’s piercing stare, calculating and judging. Changbin had barely been able to make eye contact with him, mostly concentrated on his task at hand but once he had finished, he just couldn’t bring himself to avoid glancing up at that set of ink-black eyes which seemed to be staring right into his soul.</p><p>“Ok, go ahead, grab a necklace”, Justhis had announced, the ghost of a smile flickering across his lips.</p><p>Shaking his head, Changbin dispels the remaining memories from his head, returning to the present. His whole body feels stiff from the accumulated tensions of the day and from remaining sitting for such an extended amount of time. He stretches his arms over his head, carefully moving his head from one side to the other and slowly feeling the stress ebbing away, erasing the remaining cricks out of his body. </p><p>A loud clatter suddenly resounds in the room. Whipping his head, he realizes most of the contestants sitting close by moments ago had already started taking their leave. Changbin hastily throws a glance towards the front of the room where Justhis had been standing not long ago. </p><p>There was no sign of him. </p><p>He couldn’t believe how much had he daydreamed that he missed the remaining raps of the contestants after him. Being on his own, without his group members, was truly something he wasn’t accustomed at all. He couldn’t let this happen again.</p><p>Internally berating himself, he grabbed his bag and swiftly made way towards the parted double doors placed on the corner side of the room, his newly acquired necklace dangling from his neck and weighing more than it looked like from afar. </p><p>On the other side of the double doors, a long high-ceilinged hallway spread out, several doors scattered on each side of it. For some reason, it looked strangely vacant. </p><p>Wondering if this was from where he had come, he hastily started walking towards a set of stairs placed at the end of the hallway, no sign of an elevator around. Strange. He was sure he had gotten inside one before. </p><p>His footsteps were muffled by the rugged, well-worn carpet lining the hallway. </p><p>It was odd… he couldn’t shake off the feeling of being watched. </p><p>As he was about to reach the stairs, a familiar voice behind him froze him on the spot, “Hey, wait up!"</p><p>Turning around, Changbin couldn’t believe his eyes. Justhis was nonchalantly leaning against one of the doors he just walked past by a moment ago and looking the same amount of imposing he did while he was being the judge. </p><p>“You are that one guy I passed before, right?”, he asked, his eyes glinting with something Changbin could not recognize but still managed to send shivers down his back.</p><p>“Y-yeah, that’s me” he bowed, making an effort to sound confident but effectively failing. He suddenly felt overly conscious of himself, his hands itching to do something, be it fidgeting with the necklace around his neck or crossing them over his body. He decided to ignore these thoughts and slowly shifted weight from one leg to the other, in a poor attempt at looking casual.</p><p>With a lopsided grin, Justhis simply nodded his head towards the door he had been leaning in, opened it and went inside. </p><p>Widening his eyes, Changbin stared blankly at the place the producer had been moments ago. <em> Was this actually happening? Had Justhis just motioned him to follow him inside? </em> He pinched his arm hard, wincing at the stinging pain. </p><p>
  <em> Yep, definitely not a dream. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It sure as hell felt like one. </em>
</p><p><em> What if Justhis told him he had changed his mind and asked him to return the necklace? </em> Noticing he still had it around his neck, he took it off and slipped it inside his bag.</p><p>Snorting at his own absurd thoughts, Changbin shook his head. <em> Of course, that wasn't happening, the whole thing had already been filmed. </em></p><p>Schooling his face into a neutral expression, he took a deep breath and with slow unsure steps made way towards the room Justhis had just disappeared from.</p><p>A faint glow filtered through the slightly ajar door, an engraved sign on it reading 'Justhis' in neat silver letters.</p><p>The sudden bizarre thought of making a run towards the stairs popped into his head only to be discarded right away. As tempting as it was to escape the awkwardness that would surely follow, it probably would be nothing compared to having to face Justhis later. Making up his mind, Changbin tentatively pushed the door open. </p><p>The place was an average dressing room, white-walled and narrow. There was a sturdy looking vanity desk on the left side and a tv hanging on the wall in front of it. A lone window with its blinds shut stood just opposite the door, and on the right, a set of uncomfortable-looking chairs against the wall. All in all, the room would’ve looked drab and bleak, if it weren’t for Justhis casually resting on a chair beside the desk, humming an indistinguishable tune while scrolling mindlessly through his phone.</p><p>“Took you long enough” he voiced out, nimble fingers flying over the phone screen. </p><p>Closing the door quietly behind him, Changbin stepped into the room. While Justhis was occupied on his phone, he could inspect him freely without being that evident. He was wearing the same crisp black dress shirt he had worn during the rap examination only that now the top buttons were undone revealing extra inches of skin and displaying a tattoo over the right side of his neck, dark ink contrasting with the pale of his skin.</p><p>“Um, yeah, I was just texting a friend to let him know how it all went”, the lie rang true even to his own ears, and he nervously glanced up at Justhis, accidentally making eye contact with that set of jet-black eyes. He quickly darted his eyes away, focusing on a poster on the wall, cursing himself. He couldn’t screw this up. This was a senior. A notorious figure on the rap community, he had to be careful. He couldn’t screw his members’ future with a foolish crush. </p><p>Even if that crush was Justhis himself. Hur Seung.</p><p>The scraping of a chair resounded in the cramped room.  "Y’know" Justhis drawled, prowling slowly towards him "I'd love to mentor you”. Tilting his head, he gave Changbin a once over as he drew to a stop in front of him.</p><p>His heart began to pound, a blush spreading over his cheeks. Justhis was so close he couldn’t look away from his intense gaze. Up close, his eyes were a rich chestnut brown, boring holes into him. “I wasn’t expecting much from an idol but… you left me impressed, not gonna lie.” </p><p>Licking his lips, the younger rapper inhaled, trying to calm his breathing. Justhis caught the action, lowering his eyes towards his lips. Changbin’s heart skipped a beat, heat pooling in his lower abdomen, a warm feeling washing over him. </p><p>Overly aware he hadn’t uttered a reply, Changbin cleared his throat “I-i’m not really that good, I’m simply average…” </p><p>“Mmh… we’ll see about that…” the older whispered, shortening the remaining distance between them. Changbin could feel his warm breath over his face, a faint earthy scent of coffee clang to him.</p><p>Without warning, Justhis reached up a hand and placed it on his waist, its warmth like a furnace. “Is this okay…?” </p><p>“Y-yeah…” he whispered, not trusting himself to say anything else. <em> This man was going to be the death of him. </em>He wasn’t sure what was happening but he didn’t want it to stop. Justhis’s body heat was making him dizzy, his eyes staring fixedly at him as if gauging his reaction.</p><p>“Good” with a smirk, Justhis raised his free hand, brushing over the youngest’s cheekbone, a thumb delicately tracing his lower lip, impossibly close. His musky scent was intoxicating making it harder to focus. They were so very close.</p><p>Gently, Justhis closed the distance, soft lips brushing over his like a wave of warmth. Changbin gasped, his whole body was tingling, solely focused on the feel of the older’s lips over his and how addictively he invaded all his senses. He stopped thinking. His heart was swelling, beating so hard he could feel it in his chest. He suddenly wanted to touch the other, to feel more of him. He lifted his hands, fingers gripping Justhis’s hair pulling him closer, pressing them close together.</p><p>Justhis hummed in approval, the hand on Changbin’s waist grasping tighter.</p><p>Unconsciously, Changbin parted his lips, lost in the pleasure of the moment. Taking the chance Justhis slipped his tongue inside of him, hungry and intense, claiming his mouth. Changbin moaned, instantly turning red. </p><p>A hand brushing his cheek, Justhis broke the kiss apart to fix him with an indiscernible look, eyes dragging over his face “You are so pretty” he murmured against his swollen lips.</p><p>As if the world hated him, he knew he was blushing even more now. Embarrassed, he hid his face on Justhis’s shoulder, gasping for air and feeling lightheaded. Justhis chuckled, the sound reverberating on his chest and making Changbin feel even warmer inside.</p><p>Sensing his embarrassment, the older's fingers traced slowly down his spine. “Don’t feel ashamed, I’d love to see that side of you”.</p><p>Changbin hesitantly lifted his head, meeting the other’s all-consuming gaze. He noticed his previously chestnut eyes were now engulfed by a deep pitch black, dilated and slightly hooded. </p><p>With a wink, Justhis took his face in his hands and joined their lips again in an explosion of sensations. Changbin groaned, moving his lips against him and wrapping his arms around his neck tight, not wanting to let go any time soon. </p><p>Justhis’s hands leisurely slid down his face ending up on each side of his waist, gently starting to back Changbin up towards the door behind until pressing him against it, the cool of it contrasting with the heat of their bodies combined making him shiver.</p><p>They kept kissing, lips over lips, chest against chest, breaths mingling and moving as one.</p><p>Parting their lips to breathe, he felt the older’s hot breath curling just beneath his ear and then the tender brush of lips over his neck. Lips burning as they made contact with his skin, a rush of sensations crawling across his body that he had never experienced like this before. </p><p>Suddenly he felt the unexpected sensation of grills scraping against his neck, followed by the burning feeling of open-mouthed kisses fluttering across his skin.</p><p>Breath hitching, Changbin slipped his fingers over the older's silky blonde hair, tugging and trying to get air into his lungs, his skin feverish.</p><p>"O-oh, God, please…" he pleaded, breath stuttering as the other lapped and kissed tenderly on his neck, a warm hand tracing down his back.</p><p>"Mmh, not God. Just Seung, call me Seung" he teased, amusement lacing his words.</p><p>Changbin rested his head against the door and closed his eyes, feeling dazed, too many sensations all at once overcrowding his senses.</p><p>All of a sudden, a loud knock rang in the room, freezing them both in their place. Time seemed to stop, their breath turning shallow, heartbeats speeding up but for a whole different reason. Sharing a look, Justhis, <em> or was it Hur Seung? </em> put his index finger on his lips as if to signal him to keep quiet.</p><p>"Yo, dude, are you there?" a gruff voice inquired, sounding too close for comfort.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm here! in a sec I'll join you!" Justhis called back, a hand subtly massaging Changbin's scalp in an absent-minded manner.</p><p>"I'll be on the lobby then!" the voice replied now, the sound of footsteps gradually fading away.</p><p>When no sound could be heard from the other side of the door, Changbin felt a sudden sense of relief wash over him, slumping against the door. </p><p>Seung studied him with a piercing scrutiny, eyes gleaming mischievously. They were still pressed together, their mouths centimetres apart. The older tongued at his grills, disappointment clouding his features.</p><p>"Would love to continue this but I gotta run…" he tsked, before swiftly pulling Changbin closer by the shirt, joining their lips for the last time. The room spun, a thumb swirling a random path on his waist, the blunt edge of grills rasping over his tongue, the taste of coffee intoxicating.</p><p>After some seconds they broke apart, panting. Dark eyes trailing across his face, Seung sighed, pulling apart reluctantly. He went over to the abandoned phone on the vanity and searched for his stuff. </p><p>Being left alone against the door, it suddenly dawned on him what just had transpired in the last ten minutes. <em> Justhis had kissed him, Justhis. Hur Seung, his senior, his crush had kissed him. </em>Gulping, he tried to regain some sense of calm, fixing his shirt and running a fleeting hand through his hair. His lips felt warm and swollen.</p><p>Seemingly finished with picking up his stuff, Seung sauntered towards him.</p><p>"I'm sure we'll be seeing each other for several weeks starting now, so don't worry too much. You got talent in there" he said softly, a hint of something unidentified glinting in his eyes.</p><p>Not entirely sure how to respond to that, he awkwardly bowed "Thank you, Hyung".</p><p>Justhis stepped around him, not before tenderly skimming his lips over his cheek, making him red all over again. "See you around, idol-boy" he joked full of mirth and winking the eye that had the eyebrow slit, the door clicking shut behind him.</p><p>Finally being able to breathe freely, he slid a hand over his face, cursing. He could still feel the ghost of the other's lips, his taste lingering on his mouth. How was he supposed to even look at him in front of the camera without being painstakingly obvious? </p><p>Changbin was in for a ride, that was for sure.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kudos and comments are so so welcomed, even an emoji would make me happy lol ~ and please be kind, English isn't my mother language! If you notice an error, grammatical mistake, etc - please tell me, i will really appreciate it. It will help me learn and improve my English :) </p><p>btw my twitter is @_skzracha ~</p><p>love yall, stan justhis, stan changbin, stan skz</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>